


A thousand kisses

by Laughingvirus



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho likes kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thousand kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Cheese overload. Too much cute. I have diabetes now. Bye.

Jiho liked kissing. He liked kissing a lot. Not only making out or deep passionate kisses, but quick cheek kisses, forehead kisses, all of the kisses. He liked kissing his friends cheeks, mostly because they always made these disgusted faces at him and shoved him to the side, even though he knew they enjoyed both attention and affection, it was amusing to watch. He liked displaying how close he were with his friends and his friends just let him.  
  
His favorite kisses, though, were Sangwon's kisses.  
  
Sangwon's lips were always slightly chapped, because he refused to listen to Jiho when he told him to use a chapstick, but he always grabbed a hold of Jiho's shirt when they were kissing, pulling him closer. Jiho liked that. Sangwon's skin was, unlike his lips, soft and Jiho was pretty sure that there wasn't anything like kissing Sangwon's skin.  
  
Jiho rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin of Sangwon's hip, pressing his lips against Sangwon's shoulder. Sangwon let out a sigh, shifting a little in bed. His breathing was calm, but not as even as it would be if he was asleep.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice a bit rough and Jiho smiled against his shoulder. He didn't reply to him, he just slowly began to trail kisses from Sangwon's shoulder to his nape. Sangwon just hummed.  
  
"I love you," Jiho mumbled, tightening his grip around Sangwon's waist.  
  
Sangwon only hummed, wiggling himself out of Jiho's arms to turn around and face Jiho. They were both silent, just staring into each other's eyes. God. Sangwon was gorgeous and Jiho fell a bit more in love every time he looked at him. Everything about him was perfect. His nose, his gorgeous eyes, his chubby cheeks, his pink lips and that cute, cute little mole on the side of his nose.  
  
"I love you too," Sangwon finally said, grinning and Jiho's heart did a little flip. He inched closer to Sangwon, so close their noses were almost touching and he pressed a kiss on Sangwon's lips, grin wide.  
  
"I love you the most."


End file.
